You Don't Love Him Like I Do
by VampireGirlxWolfBoy
Summary: Kaci Richardson studies at NYADA. She's twenty years old and dating a hot student there. But she's come into some trouble with this guy's other girlfriend and she wants them to sort it out, with her help. One-shot. Episode used is Guilty Pleasures. Rated T for mild swearing.


On a normal night in New York, Kaci Richardson sat in her apartment, quietly reading a book when she was interrupted by her boyfriend walking in, clutching one side of his face. She quickly got up, placing her book on her bed and walking over to him.

"Brody, what the hell happened to you?" Kaci placed her hand over his bruise which made Brody wince at her touch.

"Finn Hudson happened." Brody muttered.

"That guy who's obsessed with Rachel Berry?" Kaci asked.

"Yeah. He beat me up and told me to stay away from Rachel." Brody growled, walking past her to sit down on a chair. She followed him and sat on the chair next to him.

"You can't listen to him. You can be around her all you want. He's just her ex." Kaci told him.

"I can't." Brody murmured.

"Why not?" Kaci questioned.

"Because Santana knows!" Brody yelled, standing up.

"Santana knows what?" Kaci asked, not even surprised by his outburst.

"That I'm basically a male hooker." Brody said more quietly, sitting back down.

"Well... does she know about me?" Kaci shifted closer to him, her blonde hair falling in her face. She pushed it behind her ear.

"No, of course not. She tricked me and then got Finn to threaten me. I can't go back to her." He sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"It doesn't matter. Did you really feel comfortable around that Lopez girl?" Kaci raised her eyebrows.

"No..." He trailed off.

"Then you can stay here with me. You're my boyfriend." Kaci smiled, taking his hand in hers. Brody smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

Kaci was totally fine with Brody's night duties and the fact that he was dating another girl. But she wasn't fine with that Lopez girl prying in his business or that Rachel was now confronting _her_ boyfriend about something he had to do.

* * *

Kaci walked into one of the NYADA rooms and saw Rachel and Brody talking. She had heard some shouting when she was walking through the school and decided to check. She attempted to stay hidden in the doorway but it didn't work when her bag slipped off her shoulder. She cursed and picked it up, looking up to see the two other people in the room had noticed her.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked. "Another one of his clients?"

"Excuse me?" Kaci said, offended.

"Well, you must know that Brody's a male hooker." Rachel said.

"Yeah, and I'm fine with it. And I'm not a damn client. I'm his girlfriend." Kaci walked further in the room, now standing in front of Rachel. Kaci towered over the smaller girl.

Rachel looked mortified. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm his girlfriend. And unlike you, I can accept what he's been doing all these nights. I can accept what he needs to do." Kaci pushed the smaller girl away from her.

"You lied to me." Rachel yelled at Brody as she looked around Kaci.

"No, you lied to me." Brody told her.

"When did I lie to you?" Rachel exclaimed. Kaci stepped out of the way, now leaning on the piano.

"Who do you think did this to my face? Your ex-fiancé!" Brody yelled. "He jumped out of a bathroom and went all Frankstein on me."

Rachel was silent for a few seconds. "Finn came all the way here to do that?"

Kaci rolled her eyes. "That's what you got from that? Your psycho of an ex jumped on my boyfriend and beat his face in!"

Brody ignored her outburst. "Yeah! And who's the liar now?" Brody stepped closer to Rachel. "I know you still love him. And I know that you slept with him at that wedding."

Rachel shook her head. "Did Santana tell you that?"

"No-one had to tell me." Brody said quietly. "Look... I'm sorry about lying to you about all that stuff. But I meant everything I said about my feelings for you."

Kaci watched as Rachel cried. "Oh, turn off the waterworks, princess. Do you even love him? Love him like I do?" Kaci lifted herself off the piano as Rachel sat down. She just lowered her head and cried even more. "Thought not."

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Rachel lifted her head and looked at Brody. "I think there was a part of me that was using this. Partly to make Finn jealous... and the other part was to just fill my own personal heartache."

* * *

Kaci blanked out the next couple minutes where Brody and Rachel discussed their breakup. She came back to reality when Brody walked out the door. She looked at Rachel who was still crying.

"You never deserved him. Maybe you should just be with this Finn guy. I mean, you wanted to get over him but you obviously can't if you basically appreciate Finn beating up my boyfriend for you. Do us both a favour and just don't talk to Brody." Kaci told her and then walked out of the room to find Brody.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first one-shot and my first time writing in third person! I hope you liked it and I hope you liked my OC!**


End file.
